Naruto's past and future
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: follow the life of the captain of squad 4 as he remembers his past and looks on to his future. i know i suck at summeies and titles but still take a look
1. Chapter 1

It was about midnight and the village was all but silent as every villager was now in their homes and sleeping comfortably. Suddenly their was a shadow jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the shadow stopped in front a rather large building with the insignia of the ANBU on the entrance. It walked in and made its way towards the top floor. After reaching the floor it made its way down a long hallway until reaching a door. The shadow knocked loudly and waited for the order to enter, which it didn't have to wait long.

"Captain I here to report that all is silent throughout the village," the shadow seemed to bow as it gave the report.

"Very well Ino-san," the captain looked up from his paperwork and looked at the shadow as it stepped into the faint light of the room. There stood was could have been the most attractive woman in all of Konoha. She was wearing her ABNU uniform that was a little tight, and complemented her figure well, she was well figured and had a bust that would make any straight man weak in the knees. She had blond hair and light blue eyes. "Is that all?"

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

"Captain I would like to request the 15th of May off, sir,"

"Oh and can I ask for what reason."

Ino knew that she had to word what she was going to say carefully. "Um, I would like to attend a friend's wedding, sir."

"Oh I see, its almost time I had completely forgotten about that," the captain look down at his paperwork and began to think about something. Ino had seen the expression on her captain's face and was sadden a little. She stared at his features, he had blond hair like hers but it was brighter that hers, it was tied into a ponytail, he also had six whisker-like scars on his face, three on each side. His face had no blemishes, in fact he was considered to be one of Konoha sexiest man, but what she noticed most were his deep blue eyes. At one time those eyes were full of life but now seemed to be devoid of it. But really what do you expect when your in the ANBU since the age of 14.

Her captain was still looking down at his paperwork. "Naruto I'm sorry for bringing it up, forget I said anything."

Naruto looked back at his second in command and gave her one of his fake smiles. "Now Ino don't worry about that,...as for your request, its granted. Now if thats all return to your post."

Ino quickly got into attention, "Sir" and left the office .

Naruto was now alone and looked at his paperwork but he wasn't really thinking about it. After a minute he opened one of his desk drawer and pulled an envelop, as he looked at it the only thing on it was his name. Slowly he opened the envelop and pulled out the card that was inside. He studied the card, it had a gold trim with wild flowers on the corner. He began to read the contents out loud. "Your are hereby invited to witness the union of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke in holy matrimony, on the 15th of May." Naruto then put the card back into its envelop and stashed it again in the desk. He chuckled quietly almost seemed like he was happy for the couple but on the inside was completely broken. "Man I need a drink." and with that he got out of his desk, walked out of his office and into the cold night to one of his favorite bars.

He reached a 24 hour bar open to only ninja, he made his way to the bar and ordered the strongest sake they had. He drank for an hour and was quickly forgetting his sorrow as the alcohol was now taking affect. "Mind if I join you," was the next thing he heard, he didn't have to turn around as he knew whose voice that was, "why of course Kakashi-sensei."

"Now Naruto come on just call me Kakashi."

"Ok, Kakashi, now can you tell me what the captain of squad 11 is doing at this time?"

"Oh I just came for a quick drink, but I can ask the same, care to tell me what the captain of the famed squad 4 doing here?"

"Nothing much, just trying to forget the past."

Kakashi just looked at his fellow captain and knew exactly what he was talking about, "so drowning your sorrow with sake, you know that never really works?"

"Yea but..." Naruto then looks down at his glass and began to ponder about something "it helps for a while."

"Still hurts doesn't it?"

Naruto looked up from his glass and look at Kakashi who was now looking at his own glass. "You know its been four years, but its seems the pain doesn't go away, now don't get me wrong I am happy for them." then Naruto looked back at his drink, suddenly he began to chuckle "you know it seems funny, that she was never really mine to begin with, somehow I made myself think that I really had a chance."

"Yea I know what you mean, you know its been almost ten years since I lost her, but the pain is still as strong today as the day she died."

"Well at least you had her and she had you, I on the other hand don't have anyone to remember fondly only painful memories of a love that was unreachable."

"Only because you don't let yourself love again."

"What about you I haven't in all the years that I have known you ever been seen on a date with anyone." Naruto was now looking at Kakashi.

"Well for me its to late but you. Your only 18, your still young go out there and find yourself a girlfriend so you can get out of your 'feel sorry of yourself' attitude, why don't you try with that hottie Ino."

"_Ino huh?"_ Naruto seemed to be thinking about it for a minute before a smile began to creep on his face _"you know I might do that, I mean she's strong, independent, and probably the only kunoichi who could beat me in a spar,_ "but Kakashi its never to late to find someone, you know that Anko woman seems to have an eye out for you, and Shizune its bad on the eyes either."

Kakashi was about to say something when Ino walked into the bar. "Captain we have reports of 5 Iwa Ninjas teams around the border of Konoha, their intentions are yet to be known."

"Well Kakashi it was nice sharing a drink with you, we should do it more often but it seems duty calls, remember what we spoke of."

"Like wise Naruto."

Naruto walked out of the bar, and Kakashi turned to Ino. Ino was the first to speak "Kakashi-san thanks for talking to him, I was worried about him."

"Ino-san don't worry about that I was more than happy to do it, now you better get going your boyfriend is waiting for you." and Kakashi couldn't help and chuckle at the reaction she had.

"H.h.he is n.not my boyf.friend." and with that she stormed out of the bar. _"At least not yet" _was on her mind at she left.

"_The girl has it bad for you Naruto, hope you see that before its to late."_ Kakashi went back to his drink and began to ponder about the conversion they had. _"Maybe your right Naruto maybe its time for me to get back out there and find me someone to love again, Rin I hope you can understand."_ Kakashi finished his drink and went home to go to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 I hope you like it

,

,

,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Four days later Naruto was sitting in his office thinking about the upcoming marriage of Sakura and Sasuke. The pain was still there but he was happy for them especially for Sakura she had finally got the one she wanted, even if it wasn't him. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone walked into his office.

"Excuse me may I have a moment of your time." the voice said.

Naruto looked up to see that it was Sasuke. His anger began to rise as this was the man who had taken everything away from him. "What do you want as you can see I am very busy." he said with a bored tone.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you Naruto, it about my marriage in two months, I was hoping that you would be there. It would mean the world to Sakura if you were there." Sasuke said as he was bowing. In the years that followed he had learn humility and how to forgive. He wanted his friend back but the damage was already done, he tried to kill him when he was under the influence of the Snake sennin. After he was brought back and the spell was broken he had started to date Sakura with Naruto's help of course. After three months of dating her, Naruto couldn't handle it anymore.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto went to his teams training grounds. When he arrived he saw that Sakura and Sasuke were busy with their training regiment. He didn't even respond to Sakura's greeting to him. He walked right up to Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei I was hoping if you can sign a form for me." Naruto said as he handed a piece of paper to him.

"Of course Naruto." he took the paper and took a look at it as he read the contents his eyes snapped wide open. "This is a request form to leave team 7 are you sure you want to do this. I mean we finally have the team that we wanted and making us the most successful team out there why would you want to break that up."

"I believe it is time for me to move forward with my dreams of becoming Hokage. To do that I feel it is necessary for me to move on. Please just sign the paper, don't make it harder than it needs to be." With that Kakashi signed the papers. Naruto bowed to Kakashi as a form of respect for his formal teacher and walked off the training grounds. Sakura walked over to Kakashi to ask why Naruto had left. He told her that Naruto wasn't part of team 7 anymore.

Months had passed and Sasuke with Sakura tried to find Naruto but couldn't find him, to make matters worst as team 7 was an incomplete team it was disbanded and its remaining members were sent to other teams as for Kakashi he went back into the ANBU stating that he would never train another genin team again.

When Kakashi walked into the ANBU headquarters he found out that Naruto was an ANBU and one of the best. Soon after Sakura found out were Naruto was but couldn't speak with him because he refused to talk with her. After many years she stopped trying and went on with her relationship with Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Naruto looked directly at Sasuke. "And why would I go, I haven't spoken with her in years. I don't think me being there is going to change her special day. Anyways I think I might be busy that day anyways, now if you excuse me I have many matters to attend to sorry if I don't walk you out." He pointed to the door. Sasuke walked out defeated, he really wanted his brother back.

Naruto went back to his paperwork only to be interrupted by Ino. "Sir the Hokage wants to speak with you immediately." She said as she bowed to her captain.

"Thanks Ino." he began to walk out of his office when he remembered his talk with Kakashi four days ago. "Hey Ino what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing sir, just going to be at home, why you ask." She said blushing secretly hoping that he was going to ask her out.

"Well I was hoping if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight what do you say?"

"Of course Naruto I would love to go to dinner with you" She said as she blushed. She couldn't believe that he had asked her to dinner. She had loved Naruto for some time now. It all started two years ago.

**FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO**

Team 10 was on a mission on the border of Fire. The reports stated that it was Orochimaru and his ninja. Naruto and his team was sent with Team 10. Asuma and Shikamaru were in the front of the formation, behind Naruto aka Fox. Ino and Choji were in the rear of the formation. Suddenly Fox motioned for everyone to stop. As they stopped he motioned Asuma to come forth as he needed to speak with him. After speaking with him Asuma came over to his teammates.

"Ok the enemy is about two miles from here, the ANBU ninjas will stay behind and we are to go forth and intercept them. If anything goes wrong or their target shows up then they join the fight." Asuma ordered. With that they ran ahead Ino was getting very nervous she had just made Jonin status and this was the first mission she had done with her old team. After traveling for two minutes they came across fourteen Sound ninjas. As they fought something was off about these ninjas, no matter how many times they struck them they would not go down.

"These ninjas are weird why won't they die." Ino yelled at nobody

"Because they are already dead," a voice said "this is a trap everyone get out of here."

Ino turned around to find it was Fox and his team. "Captain the target is coming best get the other team out of here." she saw a man in a Dragon mask say to the Fox.

"Yes Dragon we must move the Jonin team out. Dragon, you and Falcon get them out of here I will stall as much as I can." Fox ordered.

"But sir you can't stop him on your own." Falcon said as she landed next to him.

"Don't worry about me I will be find, I won't die here I promise and I don't go back on my word." Fox said to Falcon but Ino was wondering where she had heard that saying before.

"Ok Fox but you better be careful I still want my date that you owe me got it." Falcon said as she escorted the other team away.

"_Of course Reiko, I wouldn't miss that for the world. Now come Orochimaru it is time that we finish what was started all those years ago." _"Come out you snake bastard I know you are here." Fox yelled at the trees.

"Kukukukuku. Hello Naruto how you been. It has been a long time hasn't it." a voice said as if was coming from everywhere. Ino heard the voice say Naruto as they made a run for it.

Naruto was the teammate that Sakura had two years prior but he disappeared and hadn't been seen since now she knew where he was. She stop and turned around to Asuma, "Did I here him right he called Fox, Naruto?"

"Yes that is Naruto, he has been in the ANBU special ops all this time, as a matter of fact he has just been made captain of squad four and is making quite a name for himself."

Back with Naruto he was facing Orochimaru. "I see you still have that sick pedophile look you bastard. Today I am going to kill you for what you did to my family."

"My, my Naruto is that anyway to speak to a sennin. And your wrong the one who is going to die is you. I should have killed you when I killed that bitch you called your mother. It should have been me but the Third appointed that bastard to be the Fourth. Oh I wish I could have seen his face when he found out that Kushina was dead, but now I will finish what I started all those years ago."

Both ninjas charged at each other and was sending blows to each other. Naruto was hit in the stomach as he punched Orochimaru in the face, they were both sent flying back into a tree. "My Naruto you have become very strong but I am still stronger and it will be me that will leave here victorious." Orochimaru taunted as he spit out some blood.

"Please bastard, this isn't even one percent of my power, if you think all those years back where we fought was all I had then you were mistaken. I was just waiting for this exact moment to kill you. Now watch my full power you BASTARD!!" Suddenly the air around the battlefield was heavy and Orochimaru was having a hard time breathing. Naruto's chakra was flaring wildly, his cloaks were being ripped apart. **"Come Orochimaru lets continue."** Naruto phased out of visibility only to appear in front of the snake sennin. He kicked him into the air, Orochimaru was sent flying only to crash into Naruto's left legs sending him hurdling down to the hard unforgiving ground. Just before he hit the ground was met with a right hook, he hit a large rock making it disintegrate into dust.

Orochimaru couldn't believe what he was feeling, in all his time as a sennin he never felt this before, it was fear. Fear of dying, and this boy was making him feel that he couldn't have that so he decided to use that jutsu. He was making the necessary hand signs to summon the bodies but before he could his was kicked in the head.

"**I will not let you desecrate their souls any longer. That kick had a special seal on it. It is design ****to drain any evil chakra from the target's body, and for that jutsu to work you need cursed chakra. So it is useless now and to get rid of the seal you must kill the one who put it on you.**

"Why you little, I will kill you slowly and painfully for what you did to me." Orochimaru yelled as he went on the offensive. The battle was fierce and both nins were fighting with all their might. Neither gaining over the other but the aging sennin was getting tired was getting very tired and Naruto didn't look any better.

Falcon was getting very worried so she decided to go back and see what was holding fox back. Ino also decided to go back because she had finally found Naruto after so long and she wanted to help. As they made their way back Ino hiding in the shadows they could feel the power that was emanating from the battlefield. They finally made it to the battle only to see Naruto on one of his knees completely wiped out and the sennin struggling to get up.

"Damn you, you little brat I am going to kill you for what you did to my arms." suddenly Orochimaru open his mouth and a blade came out. He ran towards Naruto who couldn't move. Naruto could only look one as the blade got closer and closer he closed his eyes waiting for the sting of the death to claim him.

"_Sorry Reiko I guess we can't go on that date, sorry mother, father I couldn't get revenge for the man who cause all of this."_ soon after he realized that the blade hadn't hit him and he knew that he had to hit by now so he opened his eyes only to see Falcon had taken the blow for him and she had pierced the throat of Orochimaru. Soon after he fell dead on the ground but Naruto didn't care any more. He crawl up to the dying Falcon.

"Why did you do it, why did you come back." he said as he removed his mask to show Naruto with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I did it because I love you Naruto-kun," Falcon said as she removed her mask to show a very beautiful woman. She coughed up some blood. "I would die for you just for you to be happy." She reached up to touch the side of his face, before it fell to her side. Her eyes began to lose the life in them and then they closed

"Reiko-chan please, don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again first Sakura now you. Please I don't want to be back in that hell." Ino in the shadows had tears running down her cheeks as she saw the whole thing.

"_Oh Naruto, I never knew the pain you must have felt back then but I promise you know you will never be alone again not if I can help it." _Then she went back to the waiting group to give Naruto his privacy "Never again." and she faded into the darkness.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

And he never was she shortly joined the ANBU after that, got assigned to squad four and went up the ranks to second in command. Now she was always by his side even if he didn't want her there at time and it was when she was most needed. Now he had asked her out on a dinner date and she couldn't be happier.

As they walked into the Fifth Hokage's office she couldn't help but blush at the thought of her going on the date. "Hokage-sama you wish to speak with me." Naruto said with a bow.

Tsunade looked up to see Naruto bowing to her and sadly smiled at him. No longer he was the boy she knew. He wasn't the boy who was loud and obnoxious always wanting a cool mission, now he was a cold, unemotional and calculating man. Only interested in work. "Yes I have called you here to inform you that I will step down from being Hokage and I am naming you my successor."

,

,

,

,

Hope you like it please review


End file.
